


Winners & Werewolves

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, because that's what the gang plays, college au where everyone's around the same age because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Paul starts a D&D campaign for his college friends and Emma very quickly decides, that all she wants is to fight a werewolf and then become one herself.





	Winners & Werewolves

“Alright, so you guys all met each other yesterday and decided to travel together to Woodsbury, since you were all going there anyway. It’s a warm summer day and the sun is shining down on you through the treetops. Is there anything you’d like to do as you travel?” Paul is seated at the end of the table behind a homemade screen that’s really just an old cardboard box with some bad drawings on it.

To his left, Ted quickly puts down his Red Bull to let it be known that there is in fact something he’d like to do during their travel: “Yeah! Yeah, I’d like to play something on my lute.”

From across the table, Emma sighs loudly. “Why did you let him be the bard? You gave the worst class to the worst person. This is so stupid!”

Ted winks at Emma and Paul reaches out from behind his screen to take her hand. “Because he wanted to be the bard. Now, Evan.” Paul turns to look at Ted, who plays Evan. “Roll me a performance check.”

“Absolutely. Just, uh, one question. Which dice do I use?”

“The d20. It’s the one with 20 sides.”

“I know what a d20 is,” Ted says, rolling his and reaching out for the d12. Charlotte, who’s sitting next to him, points him towards the right dice. “I was just checking to see that you were all awake. Anyways, I rolled a 14.” Charlotte leans in and whispers something in his ear and he quickly looks at the sheet in front of him. “Performance, right? Plus 5. I rolled a 20.”

“That’s 19.”

“Literally shut up. No one asked you, Erica.”

Much to Emma’s annoyance, a 19 is still good and Ted’s first roll is a success. He insists on playing the lute until the party comes across a cart, that Paul tells them has been turned over. After a successful investigation roll from Charlotte’s character, Angela, they find tiny footsteps leading away from the cart and into the forest.

Emma asks if she knows what kind of creature may have left these footsteps. She rolls a four, for a total of five, and Paul tells her she’s not sure. Then Emma decides that her character wants to be sure. “I bet these footprints were left by werewolves!”

Ted looks at her like she’s stupid. “Werewolves? Really? You think werewolves would leave footprints that are this small?”

She shrugs. “That’s a fair point. Weregnomes, then.”

*******

When Emma had written her backstory, she had created a pretty regular monk with no interest in werewolves, but after the first session, she decided to fully commit to werewolves being the coolest thing in the world, at least in character.

That was why, when they play almost a year later and on her birthday and Paul says: “Looking up, you can see the moon shining down on you. It’s full tonight, which is further confirmed by the sound of howling coming from inside the forest. What do you want to do?”, Emma is immediately excited.

“I love you so much, Paul, you don’t even understand.” Then she turns to the other to address them in character. “Guys. I think it’s time to kick some werewolf ass.”

They track down the howling creatures and end up killing seven of the beasts, only Evan and Angela getting hit by the creatures’ attacks and only Evan rolling low on his constitution save. If Ted gets to be a werewolf, Emma’s gonna fight her boyfriend for not allowing her this.

At least the wolves all turn into gnomes when they’re at zero hit points. Emma can appreciate a good throw back.

*******

When their next session ends, it’s revealed that Evan is now a werewolf and Emma pouts at Paul for doing this to her. He tries to explain that it’s just a game and that he can’t control stuff like that as his roommate, Bill, comes home. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Oh no,” says Paul. “We’ve actually just finished. Charlotte’s already left, but Ted’s staying around a little longer because we got some stuff to discuss.” That just makes Emma pout even more and Paul kisses her cheek in an attempt to make it better.

Bill, who’s never understood his roommate’s obsession with weird role playing games, sits down at the table with them. “So did you guys win?”

“No,” says Emma, who didn’t get to be a werewolf. “There’s no winners in DND.”

“Hell yeah, I won” says Ted, who didn’t care about being a werewolf before he knew how much it’d annoy Emma, at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my dm, who inspired this by letting my dedication to a werewolf joke from session one become the current story arch of our campaign. also, this is for the starkid writes discord's weekly prompt, 'werewolves'


End file.
